My Last Breath
by Don'tGoLeftGoRight
Summary: "For the first seventeen years of my life, nothing happened. But then I met Fred Weasley, and everything changed." This is the story of Bellona Lestrange, and her struggle to keep the people she loves safe from Lord Voldemort. Part 1 of 3.
1. Chapter 1: Bellona Lestrange

**My Last Breath**

"_If only it were all so simple! If only there were evil people somewhere insidiously committing evil deeds, and it were necessary only to separate them from the rest of us and destroy them. But the line dividing good and evil cuts through the heart of every human being. And who is willing to destroy a piece of his own heart?" -Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn_

**Chapter One: Bellona Lestrange**

Song for this Chapter: Breath of Life by Florence and The Machine

The Lestrange Manor was grand, indeed. Located in the country-side, it was secluded and quiet looking. It had many willow trees on its vast property, creating a gothic look. The night air was humid and lightning crackled in the distance, a promise of a coming storm. Surrounding the manor was ten foot tall fence with spikes at the top, adding to the air of hostility the surrounded the place. Most certainly, it was not a place for children, or any type of human being, for that matter. But on that fateful night, it was filled with Aurors, searching for any type of Dark artifices, or anything of an evil nature. It was April 15th, 1981. It was the night Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange had been arrested.

Outside of the manor, all was quiet, until a sharp crack echoed in the air. Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of the manor door, dressed in a burgundy cloak. He wore a grim expression on his face as he knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door was opened, and Kingsely Shacklebolt was revealed. His eyes brightened considerably as they caught sight of Dumbledore. He smiled, albeit a strained smile.

"Albus," he greeted with a nod. "I wasn't aware you were coming."

"Neither was I, Kingsely," Dumbledore replied with a polite smile. "Until I discovered that the Lestrange's had a child. That is the reason why I am here, you see."

Kinglsey nodded, and held the door open for Dumbledore, who strided inside, looking at the house with curiosity. On the inside, the manor was even more forbidding then it had appeared outside. There was a grand chandelier casting a dim light over the burgundy walls, but it appeared to be the only light source. Paintings hung on the walls, all of which were empty. Evidently, the downfall of the Lestrange's was not a secret anymore.

"Where is the child?" Dumbledore asked, and Kingsley frowned.

"Follow me," he said, and began up the stairs, Dumbledore following him. It got progressively darker as they made their way up the stairs, so much so that the two wizards had to create their own light source with their own wands.

Kingsley led Dumbedore to a room with a closed door, and turned to him. "She won't speak," he told the wizard. "Not to anyone."

Dumbledore simply smiled. "No matter," he said cheerfully. "I do not require her to speak, Kingsley. Thank you for your assistance."

Clearly dismissed, Kingsley made his way back downstairs. Dumbledore carefully opened the door. His eyes took in the room before him; purple walls, so purple they were almost black, and a desk, with a matching chair. There was no hint that a child lived here, no drawings plastered on the walls, no stuffed animals. Albus' heart sank with sympathy for the Lestrange child. Finally, his eyes caught sight of a girl sitting on the bed in a corner, a witch sitting beside her. Catching sight of Dumbledore, she left the room quickly, but not before throwing a concerned glance over her shoulder.

She does indeed look like her mother, Albus thought with amusement. She had the same long dark hair, and beauty that commanded you to look at her, even though he had been told that she was merely three years old. But she did not have her mother's dark eyes, she had deep blue ones that demanded attention. She eyed Dumbledore warily.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," he said. "I am not sure if anyone has told you this, but I am afraid your parents will be away for a long while."

The girl's eyes studied him, but she spoke no words.

"So I am afraid we will have to find someone for you to stay with." Still, the girl spoke no words. She only watched him with those blue eyes.

"What is your name, child?" Dumbledore asked kindly, and the girl looked down at the ground, then back at him.

"Bellona."

(**)

Dumbledore made his way back downstairs. He had left Bellona with the auror that had been with her beforehand. He felt sorry for the child, for several reasons. The most obvious one being is that she had been forced to live with two of the most dangerous dark wizards for three years, and would forever be tied to them because of her last name.

Dumbledore approached Kingsley, who was sitting at a circular table, who was reading a scroll of parchment.

"How did it go?" Kingsley asked absent-mindedly.

"She told me her name," Dumbledore said pleasantly, and Kingsley smiled.

"And what was that, may I ask?"

"Bellona," Dumbledore told him, and Kingsley nodded.

"That makes sense," he said with a dark chuckle. "Bellona was the name of the roman goddess of war. I can see why that appealed to the parents, at least."

"She seemed intuitive for her age, at least," Dumbledore noted aloud. "But alas! There is a greater matter at hand, Kingsley. Bellona needs to have a home, and while a muggle orphanage would suffice, the last child I dealt with that came from there ... never mind. I would much rather see her go to a family member."

Kingsley looked up from the piece of parchment. "I agree Dumbledore, but the only family members she has are the Malfoys."

"Not true." Dumbledore smiled. "You see, Bellatrix was not fond of her, but she had two sisters; one being Narcissa Malfoy, the other being Andromeda Tonks."

"Tonks, as in Ted Tonks?" Kinglsey looked surprised at this piece of information. "Never knew that his wife was related to.."

"One of the most dangerous witches of all time?" Dumbledore smiles graciously. "Do not fear, Kingsley. I assure you that Andromeda and her family will be a much better fit then the Malfoys."

"If you're certain," Kingsley said in a tone that suggested he was anything but.

"Oh, trust me," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I am."

**End of Chapter One**

**Hello, guys! I'm really sorry for this, but upon reflection I realized that my original chapters were a load of bullshit. They were very badly written. How embarrassing! I assure you however that I will be updating on a daily basis, as I have already outlined the plot for the whole story, which will be separated into two books. And you also may have noticed that at the beginning of the chapter, I have a song title! If you failed to understand why the hell I put a random song title there, never fear! Simply open up youtube, and type the title in, and listen to it while reading, because in my opinion, they go with the mood of the chapters! Also, if you'd like to see the crappily made trailer I made for this story, go to my profile, along for pictures of the main characters! Anyways, please review. I've got eight followers on this story, and only one review. However, thank you for the person who did review! ScarlettBones, you rock! I'll update soon, as it's summer! Yes! I have finally graduated elementary school! Anyways, cheers! **


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble In The Dungeons

**My Last Breath**

_"Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart. You are here to be swallowed up. And when it happens that you are broken, or betrayed, or left, or hurt, or death brushes near, let yourself sit by an apple tree and listen to the apples falling all around you in heaps, wasting their sweetness. Tell yourself you tasted as many as you could."  
_― Louise Erdrich

**Chapter Two: Trouble In The Dungeons**

_Song: Seventeen - Marina and the Diamonds_

I woke up to the lovely sensation of a pillow smacking me in the face. I bolted upright, and saw my cousin Nymphadora Tonks smirking at me, a pillow in her hand.

"Mum told me to wake you up," she told me. That day, her hair was a bright lime-green colour, which I could already tell Andromeda, my aunt, was not too pleased about. She'd never been too fond of Tonks' choice of hairstyle.

"Well, mission accomplished," I said snidely. I grabbed the pillow she hit me with and whipped it at her, but she was too quick for my sleepy-self. She shut=s the door with a slam, and I could hear her laughing outside. I sighed, and pulled myself out of bed, and bagin searching for something decent to wear. I eventually ended up choosing a Slytherin hoodie, and ripped jeans that are worn but comfortable.

I checked my reflection in the mirror, running a comb through my long dark hair. My deep blue eyes stared back at me in the mirror. My face was dotted with freckles, something I'd always hated. Andy always told me I'm pretty, but I really didn't believe her. After conquering most of the tangles, I tossed the comb back into my drawer. I pulled on some black Chuck Taylors, grabbing my trunk I packed the night before, and headed downstairs.

I thundered down the stairs, my trunk making a lot of noise on the spiraling staircase. When I entered the kitchen, Andy gives me a look. I smiled sheepishly.

"Do you want anything on your toast, Bellona?" She asked me, and I exchanged a dark look with Tonks. Andy always insisted on calling both Tonks and I by our full names, which we hate with a deep passion.

"No thanks," I said, and sat down at my place at the table. My uncle Ted grinned at me, looking over the newspaper he holds in his hands.

"So Bella." He smiled at me. "Seventh year, eh?"

I smile back at him, but before I can speak, Andy sat down and gave me a dark look, intimidating as anyone can be while cooking a piece of toast with a wand.

"You've got your NEWT's this year, Bellona." I cringed, almost choking on my toast. "I remember my NEWT's, they'll be hard, Bellona. You need to study extra hard this year."

Tonks grinned, and took a bite of her toast. "Yeah, right. Mum, you must remember the partying that went on in the dungeons when you were in your seventh year. If Bella's gonna do anything, it'll be partying it up with the other Slytherins."

Andy looked at me fiercely. "Don't you dare-"

Ted snickered suddenly. "I seem to remember you being quite the party girl yourself, And-"

She gave him a look that instantly silenced him. "Come on, Andy," I said soothingly. "You know I'm an excellent student. No way that's gonna change that year, I promise."

She smiled at me. "Thank you, Bellona. I remember when Tonks was in seventh year, and was friends with that Charlie Weasley-"

"Mum!" Tonks whined, crumbs falling out of her mouth. "I did not take a day off from Order duty for this-"

"And you got into nothing but trouble, I'm surprised you got the marks you did, actually." Tonks gave Andy a vicious look, and I suddenly saw the resemblance between the two, even if the latter didn't have lime-green hair.

"So I heard that we're getting a new Defense Aginst The Dark Arts professor," I said, wanting to change the subject before Tonks and Andy attack each other. "Hope whoever it is isn't a barmy old tosspot like the last one was."

"Hey!" Tonks shoots me an offended look. "Mad-Eye is awesome-"

"Might I remind you that it was someone impersonating Mad-Eye?" I rolled my eyes. "Christ, he was such an idiot-"

"Bellona, I don't appreciate your language," Andy told me, but her mouth twitches.

"Sorry Andy," I said sweetly, and I gave her my most winning smile, which she dismissed with a roll of her eyes. I snickered, and grabbed my plate, levitating it towards the sink. It was times like these when I loved my family that much more. Andy may have acted strict, but she laughed about mine and Tonks' antics later on. And Tonks, despite all her faults, is like a big sister to me. They've never judged me on account of my parent's actions, which is more then I can say for most people.

"What time is it?" Ted asked, and Andy checked her watch. "Quarter to ten, actually. Better get going. Nymphadora, you going to come with us?"

Tonks gave me a sappy smile. "How could I not," she began. "My wittle Bewwa-"

Andy gave her an exasperated look. "Spare us, Nymphadora," she said dryly, and I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. I quickly gave my uncle Ted a hug.

"Have fun, kiddo," he told me, and I noded, smiling at him. I took hold of both my trunk and Andy and Tonks' hand, and then I felt the sensation of apparating; like I'm being sucked through a tube ten times too small for my size. When I felt like I was gonna puke, we arrived with a pop at the Platform. Coming from the quiet atmosphere of the kitchen, I'm taken aback by the noise and crowded people. Then my eyes landed on the Hogwarts Express, and I shared a grin with Tonks.

"Have a great year, Bellona," Andy told me, or the way she said it, instructed. She hugged me tightly. "I'll miss you."

"Oh, come off it," Tonks said with a goofy grin. "You'll still have me to keep you company, mum!"

Andy looked less than thrilled by the presentation of this fact. Tonks grabbed me by the shoulder, and steered me away from Andy. Once we were far enough away, she looked at me seriously.

"Bella, be careful this year," she said in a very-unlike-Tonks tone.

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean, Tonks?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. She grinned at me, and clapped me on the shoulder. "Nothing, Bella. I just meant to not get into too much trouble. I mean, you wouldn't want mum to kill you, would you?"

I grinned at her. "The way she almost killed you when you got a letter home for getting drunk with Charl-"

She cut me off hastily, a grin on her face. "Let's not get into details, Bella. Anyways, have a great year, and write to me, okay?"

I nodded. "Take care of yourself, okay?" I murmurred to her in a lower voice. Since Tonks was in the orders, she constantly faced danger.

She shot me a winning smile. "Always do, Lestrange. Always do." She winked at me. "Now go have fun, kid."

I rolled my eyes, a grin on my face, and headed back to Andy, whom I quickly said goodbye too again, and then, I headed off to find Effy, my best friend. As I searched through the crowds of people, someone grabbed me from behind in a vicious hug. I turned around, and saw Effy grinning up at me.

"Hola Lestrange," she said cheekily. "Good summer?"

"Boring as hell, to be honest," I told her. "You?"

"Oh, I never kiss and tell," she joked. Even if she is joking, I wouldn't doubt it. Effy has had many boyfriends over the years, probably because of her good looks. Long blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a wicked tan, almost all the boys fancy Elizabeth Durnham. She's one of the few Slytherins that have a good attitude, which is probably why we became mates in the first place.

"Christ Lestrange, you got tall over the summer," she exclaimed.

"And you evidently got shorter," I joked, and she playfully swatted me in the head.

"Oi, shut it you!" She rolled her eyes. "Let's get a compartment, yeah?"

We got onto the train, deposited our luggage onto the luggage rack and eventually found a compartment. Just as we'd got settled in, the compartment door opened, and there stood Draco Malfoy, and his fat, ugly cronies. I shared a dark look with Effy.

"What do you want?" I snarled, and my hand twitched towards my wand.

"Is that any way to talk to a cousin, Bellona?" he purred, and I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. Draco had bothered me ever since he's come to Hogwarts, and after five years, I'm seriously tired of it.

"It's the way to talk to someone who's an arrogant piece of scum, and frankly, you're all of the above," I said acidly, giving him a sweet smile . Effy sniggers. Draco looks stumped by this remark.

"How dare you speak to me like-"

"Like what? Like you're a dick? I've already confirmed that vital information, sweets." I stood up, and pointed my wand at him. "Now, get out."

Draco shot me a positively evil look. "Blood-traitor," he muttered, and I was about to go after him when Effy grabbed my by the collar and dragged me back. I shot Draco the bird as he strides away with his pet apes, laughing. People stared at me warily, as if they'd expect nothing less from a Lestrange. I glared at them, and they turned away awkwardly.

"He's just trying to get you riled up," she murmured as I slump into my seat, pissed off "You can't let him."

"Oops, too late," I said, and Effy sighed in exasperation.

We sat in silence for a while, until Effy finally broke it. "We've got a party tonight," she told me excitedly "In the dungeons."

I thought of Andy's warnings, and I grinned. "Who invited you?"

"That Zabini guy in fifth year-"

"Dick," I muttered, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Effy sighed, and I grinned slightly. "Sorry."

"Anyways, it's right after the feast. Firewhiskey will be supplied." I snickered, remembering Effy's last experience with firewhiskey.

She gave me a dark look. "Don't you even bring it-"

"Dancing on the table, dead-drunk, and when Snape walks in-" I snickered uncontrollably.

"Shut it," she snarled, but she's fighting a smile. "He's never really liked me after that particular episode."

"Or maybe," I said in a dark tone, "He likes you even more!"

She groaned. "Bellona Lestrange, you're gonna kill me!"

"Hope not. Think of how Snape would-"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" she complained. She rolled her eyes, but then, her mouth broke into a smile. "That was funny, though."

"Almost wet myself," I said, and it's true. The look on Snape's face was absolutely priceless, and that particular story is now a Hogwarts legend.

"Onto more important matters," Effy said with a smirk, now trying to get me back and make me as uncomfortable as possible. "I've vowed to get you a boyfriend over the summer."

I looked at her dryly, unaffected. "I think I can manage myself, Eff."

"Debatable, actually." She looked at me seriously. "Anyways, what d'you think of that story about You-Know-Who returning?"

I looked down at the ground, and Effy instantly backtracked. "Oh, sorry," she said quickly.

"Doesn't matter." I gave her a grin. "I personally think it's a load of shit."

Effy wrinkled her nose. "Real poetic, Lestrange."

"You love it," I teased. We then changed into our robes. We spent the rest of the train ride like this, laughing and joking. Eff and I had been friend for nearly seven years, and we were like sisters. But deep down, I was kind of unnerved by Effy's question. I hope to Merlin that Voldmort wasn't back, but why would that Potter lie about it? Some Slytherins put him off as a tosspot, but I didn't really think he is.

When the train came to a halt, we quickly grabbed our luggage and exited the train, eager to get inside into the warm castle. Rain poured down onto my face, and I shivered, thankful that I wore a hoodie, unlike Effy, who's wearing only a t-shirt.

"Hey, Bellona?"

"Yeah?" I turned around, facing Effy, who winked at me.

"This is our last year, Bell. Let's make it a good one, yeah?"

I didn't have to say no to that.

(**)

We made our way into the Great Hall, which looked as beautiful as it always did. Effy and I are both soaked, more so then the others because Effy made the unwise decision to start a water fight. Needless to say, we'd already gotten 15 points taken from Slytherin.

We sat down, and waited for the first-years to come inside. "They always look like we're gonna maul them," I whispered to Effy, who grinned.

"Filch would, at least," she whispered back, and I giggle even more, earning a look from our head of house, Snape. I rolled my eyes. I've never liked him, he's a greasy git.

The first-years filed in, and Effy and I made sure to give them out most poisonous glares, sniggering when they looked away. It's not just us who did it; some of the Gryffindors even engaged in the fun.

Professor McGonngall sat the sorting hat on the stool, and it began its song.

_In times of old when I was new_  
_And Hogwarts barely started_  
_The Founders of our noble school_  
_Thought never to be parted:_  
_nited by a common goal,_  
_They had the selfsame yearning_  
_To make the world's best magic school_  
_And pass along their learning._  
_"Together we will build and teach!"_  
_The Four good friends decided_  
_And never did they dream that they_  
_Might someday be divided,_  
_For were there such friends anywhere_  
_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_  
_Unless it was the second pair_  
_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_  
_So how could it have gone so wrong?_  
_How could such friendships fail?_  
_Why, I was there and so can tell_  
_The whole sad, sorry tale._  
_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_  
_Whose ancestry is purest."_  
_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_  
_Intelligence is surest."_  
_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_  
_With brave deeds to their name,"_  
_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_  
_And treat them just the same."_  
_These differences caused little strife_  
_When first they came to light,_  
_For each of the four founders had_  
_A House in which they might_  
_Take only those they wanted, so,_  
_For instance, Slytherin_  
_Took only pure-blood wizards_  
_Of great cunning, just like him,_  
_And only those of sharpest mind_  
_Were taught by Ravenclaw_  
_While the bravest and the boldest_  
_Went to daring Gryffindor,_  
_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_  
_And taught them all she knew,_  
_Thus the Houses and their founders_  
_Retained friendships firm and true._  
_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_  
_For several happy years,_  
_But the discord crept among us_  
_Feeding on our faults and fears._  
_The Houses that, like pillars four,_  
_Had once held up our school,_  
_Now turned upon each other and,_  
_Divided, sought to rule._  
_And for a while it seemed the school_  
_Must meet an early end,_  
_What with dueling and with fighting_  
_And the clash of friend on friend_  
_And at last there came a morning_  
_When old Slytherin departed_  
_And though the fighting then died out_  
_He left us quite downhearted._  
_And never since the founders four_  
_Were whittled down to three_  
_Have the Houses been united_  
_And they once were meant to be._  
_And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
_And you all know the score:_  
_I sort you into Houses_  
_Because that is what I'm for,_  
_But this year I'll go further,_  
_Listen closely to my song:_  
_Though condemned I am to split you_  
_Still I worry that it's wrong,_  
_Though I must fulfill my duty_  
_And must quarter every year_  
_Still I wonder whether sorting_  
_May not bring the end I fear._  
_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
_The warning history shows,_  
_For our Hogwarts is in danger_  
_From external, deadly foes_  
_And we must unite inside her_  
_Or we'll crumble from within_  
_I have told you, I have warned you.._  
_Let the sorting now begin!_

I applaud loudly; I've always loved the songs the Sorting Hat comes up with. And the Sorting begins with a boy being sorted into Gryffindor, something I see as not a good omen. But whenever somebody is sorted into Slytherin, Effy and I clap loudly and cheered our heads off, usually earning a look of contempt from a teacher or two, and an eye twinkle from Dumbledore.

Slowly, the line of first years became thinner, and then finally, it was over as a girl was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore stood up, and raised his hands in a welcoming gesture. "To our newcomers – welcome!" He exclaimed brightly. Unlike most Slytherins, I like Dumbledore, who've I known since I was three. "To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speeches, and this is not it! Tuck in!"

I laughed, and then, realizing that I'm absolutely starving, lunge for some food. It's only when I'm halfway through my second plate when I notice Effy giving me a disgusted look.

"Was Andy starving you or something?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth to show her all the half-chewed food. She squealed, and I snickered at her reaction.

After I finished eating, I waited for Dumbledore to dismiss us. I could wait for the party; Andy had barely let me out of the house, thanks to the rumors about Voldemort being back. Finally after almost everyone is finished eating, Dumbledore stands up, and smiles at all of us.

"Now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term reminders," Dumbledore began. "First years ought to know that the Forest is out of bounds to students - and few of our older students ought to know that to. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, or a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to to Mr. Filch's office door."

Effy and I exchanged a smirk.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

Dumbledore stops short, looking at Porfessor Umbridge, who was a small women with a pouchy face, the skin hanging ever so slightly. She was slightly revolting to look at, and I knew that she was just about as good as the fake Mad-Eye had been. It suddenly occurred to me that Umbridge had cleared her throat, and that was why Dumbledore had suddenly stopped speaking.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," Umbridge said in a high-pitched voice that made me want to smash my head against the table. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me." Effy and I exchanged a look of utter disbelief. This women was treating us like we were two! "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll all be very good friends!"

Fat chance.

Umbridge cleared her throat again, in an annoying 'hem hem' sound, and began speaking in an almost monotone sort of voice. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and I distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little " hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

The students were getting restless, including me. I sighed, and looked over to the staff table, where the teachers looked equally enthralled, with the exception of Dumbledore, who looked extremely interested. Clearly, he was a good actor. Even Professor McGonnagall, who was known for her encouragement of a polite disposition, looked bored out of her mind.

"... because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

"That was ten minutes of my life I'll never get back," I muttered to Effy, who yawned loudly and grinned at my remark.

Dumbledore stood up, and smiled graciously at Professor Umbridge. "Thank you, Professor, that was most illuminatiing. Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

"What the hell do you think that meant?" Effy whispered to me, and I shrugged, not really knowing the answer to that question. There was suddenly a great clattering and banging; evidently everyone had been dismissed. Effy and I raced off down the hall, running out the door and down the corridor towards the dungeons, our footsteps echoing off the walls, creating an eery sound. We reached the stone wall where the door was hidden.

"Password?" Effy asked, suddenly looking worried.

"Salazar," I said simply, and the stone wall slid open, revealing a door. I strided into the Common Room, sighing with relief. Some were creeped out when they first saw it, but I think it's beautiful, with its green glow. Effy and I raced up to our dorm, where our trunks were already placed.

"What are you gonna wear?" Effy asked, and I shrugged. Her eyes widened, and I sighed, knowing what was coming. Being friends with Effy was wonderful, but she is obsessed with clothes. I, on the other hand, am not.

She opened her mouth to speak, and I held up my hand. "No."

"Oh, come on, Be-"

"No."

"Are you serio-"

"_Yes._" Effy rolled her eyes dramatically, and began rummaging through her trunk while I lounged on my bed, occasionally calling out advice.

I had to admit, Effy _did _look good. She was wearing ripped-tights, and an emerald green tank-top that matches her eyes. She then grabbed a bag full of makeup, and headed to the bathroom. I simply sighed.

"You may not let me dress you, Lestrange, but damn me to hell if I'm not applying makeup to you!"

I had to admit; Effy's got a kind of determination that I have to admire. When she strided back out of the bathroom, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, grow up," she snaps, and I smile sweetly. She sighed, and began tracing a pencil around my eyes, then smudging it slightly with her pinky. I sat stone-still, and I prayed to Merlin that I didn't look like a raccoon. Then, she took out her wand, and charmed my still-damp hair dry, and it fell down to my waist, pin-straight.

I headed to the bathroom mirror, and for once, I actually admired her work. I may not have looked like a knockout like Effy always does, but I lookrd pretty, at least. The hair framed my face, and my eyes looked mysterious but kind of sexy. Effy appears behind me, smirking.

"Hot damn," she muttered jokingly.

"Don't even," I said with a grin. She laughed.

"Let's go, then," she said, and we made our way downstairs into the Common Room, which was considerably full. The younger students eyed us with a mix of fright and envy. We exit the common room, and ran through the hallways, laughing. We approached the old, abandoned potions room, and we could hear the thumping music. We stopped before the door, and Effy and I exchanged a grin, stepping inside. Instantly, a glass of fire-whiskey was pressed into my hand by a sixth-year who was apparently handing out drinks, and I drank it down, liking the burning sensation it leaves in my stomach. I lost myself in the crowd, dancing and swaying to the music.

_She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good  
Make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie oh yea  
She's my cherry pie  
Put a smile on your face  
Ten miles wide  
Looks so good  
Bring a tear to your eye _

I noticed Effy's gone. I looked around and finally located her in the corner, dancing with some guy. I smirked, and she caught my eye, and winked. I took another huge gulp of my fire-whiskey, and wondered to myself just how much trouble I'd get in if I were to get caught. An image of Andy strangling me popped up in my head.

_Sweet cherry pie, yeah, pie_

_Swing it! All night long,_  
_Swing it!_  
_Swingin the bathroom_  
_Swingin' on the floor_  
_Swingin' so hard_  
_We forgot to lock the door_  
_In walks her daddy_  
_Standin' six foot four_  
_He said you ain't gonna swing_  
_With my daughter no more_

Looking over my shoulder, I noticed two boys creeping inside the dungeon. I felt like I should know them, but I couldn't place them. They both had bright-red hair, and matching mischievous grins. They threw several things into the air, and suddenly a horrible smelling smoke filled the room, and everyone was screaming. I stumbled forward, smashing into people. Everyone was rushing into one another, and when I finally got outside, I raced to the common room, scared that those two boys had told the teachers about the party as well. I don't stop running until I'm in my bed, when I realize I've forgotten Effy.

_She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good  
Make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie oh yea  
She's my cherry pie  
Put a smile on your face  
Ten miles wide  
Looks so good  
Bring a tear to your eye  
Sweet cherry pie  
Sweet cherry pie_

I was about to go look for her when she stumbled into the common room, clearly drunk like me. She laid down onto her bed, and giggled to herself. I sighed, and lay down onto my bed, my head already aching. _What a way to start off the year, _I though to myself as sleep pulled me into its clutches.

_Swing it!_

**End of Chapter Two**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! One of my goals about writing Bellona is to not make her a mary-sue, because I hate those types of characters! So for the love of every god, tell me if you think she's acting like one! Also, I'll update when I get five reviews! Writers need some inspiration, guys, and reviews do just that! Tell me what you think about the characters! I'd love to hear from you guys! Happy reading! **


End file.
